No es complicado
by Erza Mido 1
Summary: Fye esta enojada y Kurogane quiere saber el ¿Por que?


No es complicado

Kurogane

Sinceramente no lo entiendo, debería de saberlo después de todo yo tome las decisiones que nos trajeron a esta situación ¿o no? ¿Actué por impulso? ¿Es lo que se esperaba de mí?, o simplemente no quería que sufriera, no quería que muriera, no me importaba que el ya se hubiera dado por vencido y la verdad es que yo no quería perderlo. Yo lo necesitaba, así como necesito respirar, el simplemente era mi oxigeno y ahora no es tan complicado aceptarlo…. Me enamore de el, y ahora lo entiendo.

Verlo al borde de la muerte me rompió el corazón, no podía permitirlo no importaba cual fuera el costo yo debía de mantenerlo con vida, al final resulto que el tenia que alimentarse de mi yo debía mantenerlo con vida aun que eso significara que me debilitara momentáneamente al extraerme la sangre, claro que eso incluía cuidarme mas a mi mismo por que si algo me sucedía a el también le afectaría por que no habría de quien alimentarse y no podía ser de mejor manera así el debería estar mas cerca de mi.

Caminamos lado a lado en la oscura noche de verano en el bosque en el que hemos llegado, el me manda miradas de reproche, no entiendo el porque, yo le salve la vida ¿de verdad deseaba tanto morir? Y si es así ¿porque? ¿Que delitos cometió para desear la muerte? No no no realmente no quiero saberlo no lo necesito a mi me enamoro por lo que es ahora y nada mas.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Tanto me odias?- no lo puedo evitar necesito saberlo

-¿Odiar? No se si eso describa lo que siento, es complicado- responde sin apartar la mirada de reproche que me lanza.

-No tiene que serlo, solo deja fluir las palabras- no se si realmente quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir de mi, pero ya le di la sugerencia no hay marcha atrás.

Detiene su andar mirando el suelo por uno minutos que me parecen eternos, parece que esta seleccionando las palabras adecuadas, pone su mano en su frente parece que quiere llorar aun que no se la razón ¿Serán de rabia? ¿Acaso de frustración? ¿Realmente quiero saberlo?

-De acuerdo entonces…. ¿Por donde debería de comenzar? Kurogane- ahí esta de nuevo me ha llamado por mi nombre ya no usa sus estúpidos apodos que me hacían enojar, nunca creí pensarlo pero extraño sus apodos, esa era la forma en la que sabia que se encontraba feliz, pero ahora ya no lo hace. Miro al cielo esperando que me de tranquilidad y pueda olvidarme por unos momentos de la ansiedad que siento.

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?- no aparto la mirada del cielo espero k sea mas fácil escucharlo si no lo veo.

-Quisiera golpearte pero no puedo, quiero gratarte y hacerte entender por que merecía estar muerto- Rápidamente dirijo mi mirada a su rostro, creo que tengo una mueca de sorpresa grabada en la cara, el no le da importancia y continua.

-Quiero estar lo mas alejado de ti pero me es imposible, tu tomaste una decisión que no te correspondía, ¿Por que no dejaste que me muriera?-

Sus palabras me duelen pero no lo demuestro asi que solo respondo.

-No quería que murieras yo… yo se que tal ves fue egoísta de mi parte desear que vivieras pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?- me cuesta pronunciar las palabras y ellas salieron de mi boca sin pensar demasiado.

-Dejarme morir eso debiste hacer, ahora yo no hay marcha atrás, ¿Te das cuanta de que tu morirás antes que yo? Mi vida será mas larga y tu solo eres un humano al que se le acabara el tiempo, cuando tu no estés ¿que voy a hacer yo? A diferencia de ti yo no podre elegir por ti- su voz se va debilitando poco a poco hasta convertirse en murmullos, las lagrimas han empezado o brotar de sus ojos, pone una de sus manos sobre su frente en un intento por ocultarlas nunca pensé que me dolería verlo de esta manera, sigue hablando en una voz mas baja que al principio.

-No se que voy a hacer cuando no estés- ¿así que de eso se trata? Todas estas lagrimas se tratan de la preocupación que siente cuando ya no haya mas comida para el y no pueda vivir mas, aprieto los puños en un intento de ocultar mi rabia.

-Entonces ¿te preocupa que no te quede suministro para un futuro? No debes preocuparte solo deberás pedirle a la bruja de las dimensiones que te permita vivir de alguien mas- Suelto las palabras con cierto sarcasmo intentando provocarle dolor como el que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento, el solo se sorprende y su expresión cambia a una de enfado, rabia, odio total.

-Eres un estúpido si piensas que yo estoy interesado por eso…. Es mas para que me molestes en hacértelo entender, eres un bruto y siempre lo serás, no eres capas de entender a las personas y ciertamente no creo k me llegues a entender jamás por que…..- no lo dejo continuar y grito.

-ENTONCES DÍMELO DE UNA VES, SI NO ENTIENDO DIME LAS COSAS CLARAMENTE POR QUE SOLO LE DAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO Y ME DEJAS CONFUNDIDO, DIME DE UNA VEZ POR QUE ESTAS TAN MOLESTO Y DIME POR QUE ESTAS TAN PREOCUPADO- no puedo evitarlo y las palabras salen sin permiso de mis labios la presión ya era demasiada, el solo baja la cabeza y me responde.

-Es por que yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Fye

Demonios dije lo que pensaba, DIJE LO QUE PENSABA, bueno ya no hay marcha atrás por mas que me tape la boca, al mal paso darle prisa, me cuesta trabajo pasar saliva por mi garganta en un intento de aclararla, el hecho de que Kurogane me vea con esa expresión de sorpresa no ayuda, sin embargo tengo que continuar.

-No vale la pena el sacrificio que hiciste, ¿Por qué entregas tanto por mi?, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido y el saber que cada que necesito alimentarme te hago daño, es imperdonable lo que hago, te quito la vida lentamente y a ti parece no importarte ¿Cómo puedes esta bien con eso?-

-Fye-…. Kurogane pones un dedo sobre mis labios para impedir que continúe y algo en su mirada cambia, no se distinguir con exactitud que es pero es cálida y extrañamente me hace sentir seguro, me abraza, me estrecha en sus fuerte brazos y parece que cree que me voy a escapar por que aprieta demasiado, diablos voy a perder el control de mis acciones si no ponemos distancia.

-Fye, para mi no es problema el mantenerte con vida, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Realmente es tan complicado entender que te necesito a mi lado?, nada me pesa si es por ti, nada es demasiado para ti, Fye te amo-

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo que me amaba?, esto no puede ser cierto, maldición el siente lo mismo que yo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sin embargo eso no hace que me sienta mejor por que le estoy quitando la vida a la persona que amo, como quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera pero no lo son, siento mi hombro un poco húmedo, Kurogane esta llorando.

-Fye, no eres una carga para mí, de hecho no desearía que fuera de otra manera, así ciento que soy parte de tu vida y quiero seguir siéndolo, por favor solo quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, no quiero que te sientas culpable, solo quiero que sigas siendo tu mismo, dame ese gusto ¿si?-

¿Que vuelva a ser como antes?, creo que eso ya no es posible después de su confesión y siendo que yo siento lo mismo, definitivamente no será igual, ¿Realmente podre pretender que no pasa nada? Si es por el lo hare, si eso es lo que quiere me encargare de hacerlo muy pero muy feliz, esa será mi meta de ahora en adelante, todo será por el, así que….

-Kuropon yo siento lo mismo- El solo sonrrie y me acerca mas y mas a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se tocan, la escena es perfecta no podía pedir nada mas, el viento mueve nuestros cabellos, las hojas de los arboles caen y extrañamente no hay nadie alrededor.

-Maldito no me llames de esa manera- dice una ves que nuestros labios se separan.

-¿Entonces prefieres que te llame cena?- pretendo agarrar su muñeca para morderlo pero el me detiene y continua señalando su cuello.

-Quiero que te alimentes de aquí, eso seria excitante- dice de manera juguetona y sugerente, yo solo sonrrio y cumplo lo que quiere, después de todo no es tan complicado.


End file.
